


the fort

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, care to tell me what this whole tent-thing is about?” Luke asks, grinning up at Michael who seems to be very offended by Luke’s choice of words.</p><p>“It’s not a tent, it’s a fort!” Michael argues, shooting Luke a stern, blaming look.</p><p>“Okay, so what’s the deal with the fort?” he laughs, rolling his eyes at how stubborn Michael can be sometimes.</p><p>“I thought it’d be cool, don’t you think it’s cool?” Michael asks, and Luke takes a minute to look around, he hadn’t had the chance to since the first thing he did when he walked in was kiss Michael, a totally legitimate excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fort

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I wrote clemmings so please go easy on me!

When Luke gets a text from Michael saying that he’s bored, he’s the exact opposite of surprised. They had been home for about a week and a half now and Michael barely showed his face outside. Except for that one New Year’s party all four of them went to together. Even then the four of them had to practically peel Michael’s hands off the FIFA remote controller and force him out of the house. So this text makes Luke happy, he wants to hang out.

He smiles to himself as he types a quick ‘I’ll be right over’ to Michael before grabbing his mom’s car keys and yelling; “I’m going to Michael’s!”- and he’s out the door, practically skipping all the way to the car, sliding in and making the very familiar way to Michael’s house.

It might be lame but he’s missed Michael so much in the past couple of days, since the party. Sure, they’d text and call every day, but it’s obviously not the same as seeing each other in person. He misses Michael’s soft hair and Michael’s touch and smell.

He just misses Michael a lot, so when he finally pulls into the driveway and gets out of the car, he can barely contain himself and the stupid grin that’s spreading all over his face. He walks in without even knocking, knowing that Michael’s parents are out for the night and he and Michael are all alone.

Once in the living room, he comes to an abrupt halt, eyebrows rising in confusion. In the middle of the room, over the couch where Michael usually sits and plays video games on, there are a couple of blankets tied together making a huge…tent? Luke isn’t even sure so he just eyes the weird structure for a minute before he spots a movement in there.

“Michael?” he asks, moving closer to search for the opening. “In here!” Michael calls out and Luke takes a couple more seconds to fiddle with the fabric before he finds the entrance and crawls in, taking a seat across from Michael who’s lying down on his back, his laptop resting on his knees.

“Hi there,” Luke says with a small smile. Michael closes his laptop and puts it away before sitting up straight, shooting Luke a huge, dorky smirk and then leaning into the younger boy, kissing his soft lips.

It’s slow and calm at first, like they’re both trying really hard to hold back, but two minutes later Michael’s already licking into Luke’s mouth, his tongue touching Luke’s and they both groan a little every once in a while, craving each other’s touch more than anything.

Luke decides that he really missed this and he isn’t going to let go of Michael for the next couple of days (or years). He’s going to pay Michael a visit every day now, no skipping. Maybe he’ll stay over to make it easier, if Michael wants.

Michael lets himself fall backwards, pulling Luke down with him, not breaking their contact for a second. Michael reaches out and plays with the hair at the back of Luke’s neck, coaxing a stifled moan from him. Michael knows how much Luke loves it when he plays with his hair.

After about ten minutes of making out, Michael pulls back a little and smiles up at Luke. “If we’re going to keep this on, we’re going to have a problem,”

He jerks his chin down and Luke giggles, understanding what he means. But he doesn’t climb off Michael just yet. They stay cuddled on the floor, Michael flat on his back, one hand behind his head to support it and Luke on top of him, resting his chin on Michael’s chest, looking at the older boy above him while drawing small circles on his collar bones.

“So, care to tell me what this whole tent-thing is about?” Luke asks, grinning up at Michael who seems to be very offended by Luke’s choice of words.

“It’s not a tent, it’s a _fort_!” Michael argues, shooting Luke a stern, blaming look.

“Okay, so what’s the deal with _the fort_?” he laughs, rolling his eyes at how stubborn Michael can be sometimes.

“I thought it’d be cool, don’t you think it’s cool?” Michael asks, and Luke takes a minute to look around, he hadn’t had the chance to since the first thing he did when he walked in was kiss Michael, a totally legitimate excuse.

There are a bunch of blankets and pillows scattered around on the floor, to make them comfortable, a flashlight, Michael’s laptop still sitting in the corner where he abandoned it so he could kiss Luke (again, totally legit) and an untouched pizza tray.

“You’re like a little kid,” Luke laughs fondly, but still leans up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth, wiping the now pouty face away.

“I thought it’d be cool! We always end up making out on the couch or in my bed, I thought it’d be a nice change of atmosphere,” He’s now grinning, obviously pleased with himself, and Luke finds him completely and utterly adorable.

He loves his boyfriend and he wants to make sure he knows that, so he says it, grateful that he finally can. Things weren’t always so simple for them.

Before Luke and Michael decided to openly date, things weren’t easy. They’d fight all the time over how much they want to be open with their friends, family and even fans, but they couldn’t. They didn’t want people questioning them or whispering behind their backs, curious interviewers or angry fans.

They almost broke up because Michael used to get really mad when he’d try to hold Luke’s hand when they were in public and Luke would shoot him down, quietly whispering he’s sorry with an apologetic look on his face.

It was a real struggle, but eventually they decided that instead of hiding they should just ‘come out to the world’. When they did, things didn’t go as bad as they thought. Sure, some people would still whisper, some interviewers would still question them or their relationship, suggesting they had started dating because they’ve grown so used to each other that it became a default, and some fans who weren’t exactly supportive.

But they have each other now and they’re happy and that’s all that matters.

So now after everything they’ve been through, they aren’t holding back on expressing their feelings in any way possible.

“I love you,” Luke whispers against Michael’s plump lips, brushing over them before adding; “And this was a really nice idea.” He puts his hands around Michael and tangles his fingers through his hair.

“I love you too, Luke,” The older boy breathlessly whispers between kisses. Michael tugs on Luke’s lip ring, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, which provokes a throaty moan from Luke who pushes him back, smirking.

“I’m starving, so let’s leave that for later.” He says with a cheeky wink, making Michael laugh and roll his eyes before he leans over to grab the pizza tray, tossing a slice over to Luke.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Michael suggests after grabbing his own slice. Luke nods and Michael pulls his laptop closer to them, playing some stupid movie they both know they won’t pay attention to.

-

Just as they both anticipate, they finish eating their pizza and end up making out again until Michael decides that he can’t take it anymore. He pushes the now-shirtless and extremely turned on Luke off of him and he whines, looking up at his boyfriend with an insulted pout

“I’m going to get the stuff, lose the pants for me,” Michael says and quickly pecks Luke’s lips, winking and running off to his room.

Luke does as he’s told, ridding himself of his pants and boxers, tossing them in the pile of both of their shirts in the corner by the empty pizza tray and Michaels’ laptop. Michael takes a couple of minutes and Luke grows impatient, so when a red head peeks through the entrance Luke just lunges himself forward, attacking Michael’s neck without so much as a warning.

Michael cranes his neck, giving Luke more space to work with. Luke uses it to leaves marks all over Michael’s sensitive skin of his neck and jaw. He’s slowly making his way to Michael’s collarbone when he pulls himself together, pushing Luke off.

“On your stomach,” He commands, but it isn’t an order, he says it fondly and lovingly and Luke knows. He knows Michael’s tone and the way his eyes look Luke up and down and Luke finds nothing but love and care in them.

As usual, Luke is happy to obey, rolling off Michael and onto his stomach. He rests his chin on the pillow under him, impatiently waiting for Michael to finally do something. He needs Michael to touch him, _now_.

He hears Michael unzipping his pants and ridding himself of his boxers, adding them to the growing pile of clothe. Then Luke hears Michael struggling to pry open the bottle of lube and Luke’s body tenses a little out of excitement and anticipation.

“Relax, okay?” Michael’s voice is soft and soothing and Luke nods before burying his face in the pillow, spreading his legs apart a little so Michael can fit between them. Michael leans down and plants small kisses all over Luke’s back before he finds a spot he likes, leaving a mark there.

Then he gently eases one finger into Luke and his muscles immediately tense up, both the sudden touch and coldness of the lube faze him a bit and he hisses. Michael starts moving his finger in and out of Luke, slowly, letting Luke adjust.

It takes a couple of minutes before Luke starts breathing heavily and Michael decides he’s ready for another finger so he pours some lube on it before asking for Luke’s permission and then pushing it in.

He moves his fingers in a quicker pace, making Luke moan as his skin tingles. “Okay, I-I’m ready,” Luke decides that he won’t be able to hold on for much longer and Michael smiles down at him, leaning into him and kissing his back again.

“Kiss me,” Luke breathes out and it sounds more like a beg than anything else, but he doesn’t care right now. Michael chuckles at how needy his boyfriend is being before taking his fingers out of him and moving so he can kiss him. Luke doesn’t wait too long before deepening the kiss, needing Michael as close as he possibly can.

As always, Michael’s the one to break the kiss and Luke grunts.

“I’m getting the condom, don’t be such a jerk.” He chuckles and Luke just rolls his eyes as he’s growing impatient again. He needs Michael, always needs Michael.

Michael hurries as he rolls the condom on and pours some lube on his hand before pumping himself a couple of times, rubbing it all over his now hard cock. Then he lines himself up with Luke’s entrance, his arms resting on each side of Luke and his lips find Luke’s ear, grazing over his lobe.

“Are you ready, is this alright?” Michael whispers and Luke simply nods, he can’t even find the power in himself to form a sentence right now, but he still loves how Michael always makes sure and asks Luke’s permission before doing something. It makes Luke feel loved and cared for.

Michael slowly slides himself into Luke, inch by inch, as Luke’s breath catches in his throat. Luke can feel every bit of Michael as he’s almost completely filling him up, taking his time.

“Fuck,” He breathes out and Michael smiles down at him, pleased. When he’s completely inside, he stops moving and waits for Luke’s approval. It takes a minute or two before Luke lets out a throaty ‘ _fuck me_ ’ and Michael doesn’t need to be told twice.

Michael moves in and out of Luke in a steady pace, at first, still not completely convinced that Luke is ready. Luke’s hips rock back to meet Michael’s every thrust and they both end up panting and breathing fast.

“Harder, Mikey, _harder_ ,” Luke demands, making Michael chuckle once more.

“What was that, _princess_?” he teases and Luke groans, but doesn’t argue. “ _Please_ , fuck me harder,” He gives in and Michael is more than pleased with himself.

He pulls out of Luke who is about to protest because Michael clearly did the opposite of what Luke just asked for, but then the older boy flips Luke over with one swift move onto his back, quickly lining himself up at his entrance again.

“Hi,” He breathes in Luke’s face, pressing their lips together as he pushes himself back into Luke. Luke smiles into the kiss. Michael builds up a quicker pace, making Luke pant and moan his name underneath him, a string of curse words occasionally leaving his mouth.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” Michael says all of the sudden. Luke opens his eyes and smiles up at his boyfriend. “So are you,” Luke blushes and Michael leans down and kisses the tip of Luke’s nose, making Luke’s heart swell in his chest. It’s the little gestures that make him feel so good.

“Now please, go faster,” Luke says before pressing a kiss to Michael’s lips as he arches his back a little so he can reach Michael’s face.

“Oh my god, right t-there!” Luke practically screams out after a minute and Michael knows he found his sweet spot. He keeps fucking Luke into the hard living room floor, they’re not even trying to stay quiet anymore and Luke is positive that the whole neighborhood knows Michael’s name by now.

“You feel so, so good…so good.” Michael moans, lowering his head, resting it in the space between Luke’s head and shoulder.

“I’m not gonna last any longer,” Luke warns and Michael nods, moving one of his hands between them, pumping Luke’s untouched cock. Michael bites down on Luke’s right shoulder and everything becomes too much for Luke.

Michael’s impossibly deep thrusts, his hand pumping his cock, Michael’s teeth on his neck and obviously the way Michael keeps repeating Luke’s name. Luke loves the sound of Michael’s moans. And that does it for him, he releases all over his own stomach with a last cry of Michael’s name.

Watching Luke is almost enough to push Michael over the edge as well, so when Luke leans up and whispers, “I love you, Mikey,” The older boy is positive he’s going to lose it right then and there. His thrusts become sloppy as he releases into the condom, riding out his high.

When they both calm down, Michael slowly pulls out of Luke, throwing the condom away and lying back down on top of the younger boy, kissing his chest and drawing slow circles on it while humming some song Luke can’t recognize right now, his brain feels like mush.

“This fort was a nice idea, y’know,” Luke suddenly says, and Michael can feel the vibrations on his cheek when he speaks. He smiles and nods.

“Told you.” He sticks his tongue out and Luke rolls his eyes.

“Can we nap for a while?” Luke asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Michael nods and crawls up a little so his head is now resting in the crook of Luke’s neck, placing a small kiss to the soft skin there.

“I love you, so much,” He whispers softly. Luke strokes Michael’s hair, grinning down with his eyes closed, he’s so tired.

“I love you too. Goodnight, Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yup this is it, I hope it didn't suck, please let me know if you liked it!!


End file.
